I Just Love You
by jackshodgins
Summary: Based on a prompt by tumblr user bluexdaffodil. An early morning with B&B. One-Shot.


6:43 AM

Brennan, tucked under Booth's arm in bed, was sleeping peacefully, a half-smile on her face as she dreamed. Booth, too, slept free of worry and agitation, and even in his sleep he was aware of the warm body that was pressed against his.

But Booth, always alert and ready to wake at any moment due to his army days, heard his phone vibrating against the bedside table the moment it buzzed. Carefully, so as not to wake the woman sleeping next to him, he gently lifted her head up and slid his arm out so he could grab his phone. Sliding out of bed, he took his phone into the bathroom so he wouldn't rouse Brennan.

"Booth," he said, his voice a little broken from lack of use. He listened for a moment to the voice on the other end of the line, ran his hand through his hair, and then spoke again. "Alright. Thanks. I'll be there in a bit." He hung up and padded back into the bedroom. Seeing Brennan, he couldn't help but smile. She looked so untroubled. No worry lines wrinkling her forehead, just a little smile smoothed across her face. Booth lightly climbed into bed again and leaned over towards Brennan. Brushing her hair to the side and off her neck, he pressed his lips lovingly to her exposed skin.

"Bones," he whispered in her ear. "Bones, baby, wake up. We've got a murder to solve." Brennan rolled over and cracked open her eyes.

"Booth…," she rasped, turning away and grabbing the covers. Booth, used to this, showered Brennan with kisses wherever he could in order to get her to roll over again. "Booth," Brennan giggled. "Stop," she whispered, but he knew she wasn't serious. Brennan rolled over and looked up at Booth, who was hovering over her. She giggled again. He ducked in for a quick kiss on her soft lips.

"Morning, Bones," he murmured into her ear. Brennan hooked her arm around Booth's neck, bringing him in, and she kissed him more roughly than before.

"Morning," she smirked, looking at the expression on Booth's face. Booth smiled at her and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast. Get ready so we can leave kinda soon after, alright?" He leaned across the bed and kissed her lightly.

Booth walked out of the room and into Christine's room. Picking her up, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and picked her a cardigan, short sleeve shirt, and pants to wear. Christine was too sleepy to fuss at anything, so she let Booth dress her without much argument. Once she was dressed, Booth put her on his hip and walked downstairs to go make breakfast. After settling Christine into her high chair, Booth decided he would make French toast and got out the supplies.

Brennan came downstairs as he was finishing making the last batch of French toast.

"Go ahead and start," he said, gesturing to the plate on the counter. Brennan pulled out a chair and sat down after giving Christine a good morning kiss. She had put on a black blazer and a green button-down shirt. Booth joined her shortly.

"Good?" he asked.

"Booth, this is excellent. Thank you," she said. "Christine, what do you think? Did daddy do a good job?" Christine looked up and gave her parents a grin.

The two finished up breakfast and took Christine back upstairs to their bedroom. In the bathroom, Booth and Brennan simultaneously brushed their teeth while Christine sat on the bathroom counter between them. Booth caught Brennan's eye and he chuckled at the look on her face. Brennan laughed too, not exactly sure why Booth was laughing, but unable to stop herself from joining in. Finished with brushing his teeth, Booth smiled at Brennan, who was just finishing up. She turned and grinned at him.

"Why are you smiling so hard at me? Did I do something?" she asked.

"No, Bones," he laughed. "I just love you."

"Aw, Booth, I love you too," she responded, with a shy little smile. She stepped in closer to him, put both her hands on his chest, and stretched up to kiss him. He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her. Neither wanted to break the kiss, but they knew they had a case to investigate, so they reluctantly stepped away from one another. Brennan picked up Christine and the three of them proceeded to leave the bedroom, ready to see what today's case would bring.


End file.
